ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks: Team Up!
is an American action-adventure-comedy video game. It is produced by and published by Activision under license of NBCUniversal, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2021. Synopsis Drago Bludvist gets resurrected and ends up, with the help of an ancient power, fusing universes together. So, a group of heroes must stop him. Characters Main *'Shrek' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Donkey' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Puss in Boots' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Alex' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Marty' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Melman' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Gloria' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Po' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Tigress' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Toothless' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Astrid Hofferson' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Megamind' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Susan Murphy/Ginormica' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD Supporting *'Princess Fiona' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dragon' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Gingy' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Pinocchio' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Skipper' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Kowalski' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Rico' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - BD *'Private' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'King Julien' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Maurice' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Master Shifu' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Viper' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Monkey' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mantis' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Crane' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mr. Ping' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fishlegs Ingerman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Snotlout Jorgenson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston' (voiced by T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig, respectively) - TBD *'Minion' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Metro Man' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'B.O.B.' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Dr. Cockroach, PhD' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'The Missing Link' (voiced by Will Arnett) - TBD *'Insectosaurus' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Drago Bludvist' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Hal Stewart/Titan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tai Lung' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Lord Farquaad' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Chantel DuBois' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Missions See List of missions. Quotes *'Skipper:' Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave. *'Po:' (noticing) What are you? *'Skipper:' The same I ask to your, fatso. *'Po:' I'm Po, savior of China. (Skipper bursts into laughter) *'Po:' What's so funny? *'Skipper:' You saved China?! From what?! Poachers?! *'Po:' Poachers? What are poachers? (Kowalski covers Skipper's mouth) *'Kowalski:' Sorry about my boss. He's a bit... * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Activision Category:Beenox Category:Universal Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas